The Cullen Babies
by kluvstwilight
Summary: The Cullen ladies and bella have babies
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens giving birth and moving to Beverly Hills**

**Bella POV (whole story)**

It was Tuesday 2:30 pm. I just came back from my doctor, I was in shock that I was PREGNANT and was going to be a mother. I am going to call Rosalie. "Hi Bella what's up?" I was thinking about telling her the news. "Rose I'm pregnant" I said it in great pain. "Your not the only one, you know" Rosalie said proudly. "What? Who is pregnant?" I questioned. "Um I have news to tell you. Me, Alice and Esme went to the doctors yesterday, and all three of us found out we are expecting." said Rosalie in a proud voice. How can they have kids? they are VAMPIRES I asked myself. "Bella, come at 5 pm." said Rosalie. After I hung up the phone, I sat on the kitchen chair until it was 5. In the Cullen's house, the men were sitting in the living room waiting for us women to deliver the news to them. "Hey guys, we have to talk." said Rosalie happily. "What?" questioned Emmett. "Me, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are pregnant" said Esme proudly. "This is dangerous" said Carlisle. Emmett, Edward and Jasper gave blank looks at us. "All of you should get abortions" said Edward. "No!" said Esme angrily. "We are keeping our babies, whether you like it or not!" said Rosalie. "Yeah" said Alice, agreeing with Rosalie. The truth was, I wanted the baby. Since Edward did not want this child, I was upset because he should be happy that we are going to have something that me and Edward can raise and love. "Emmett, what do you think about all of this?" questioned Rosalie. "I want a mini Emmett!" he said with excitment. Jasper kissed Alice and was happy he and Alice are having a baby. Esme convinced Edward to accept the pregnancy and keep the baby, which he did. I have to tell Renee and Charlie. I went home and told the news to Charlie. He was happy and hoped it was a boy. I called Renee up and told her, She was thrilled she was going to be a grandma. 5 long, hard months later, We were at the OBGYN to find out the sex of our babies. Esme have names for her baby. If it was a boy, she wanted to name him Conner and if it was a girl, she wanted to name her Sarah. I went first to the doctor. "Isabella Swan?" questioned Doctor Parker. "Yes?" I questioned with fear. "You are having a girl, Congratulations " said the doctor. I went back to the waiting room where Rosalie, Alice and Esme were. "So?" questioned Alice. "Ladies, it's a girl!" I said happily. "We are so happy for you Bella !"said Esme. Next it was Alice to see the doctor. Alice came out smiling. "It's

twin boys!!" said a very happy Alice. "I am so happy for you!" said Rosalie. Then it was time for Rosalie. She came out with a shocked look on her face. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" questioned Esme. "Well I'm having triplets, Two boys and a girl" said Rosalie. "Wow" the three of us said at once. Finally Esme went in. She came out smiling. "I'm expecting a boy and a girl" she said with a priceless look on her face. After pulling up to their house, we wanted to tell our men the news. After telling her husband that she is having triplets, Rosalie hugged Emmett and kissed him. Emmett was happy that him and his wife are having triplets. Alice told Jasper and they kissed. Esme told Carlisle and they hugged each other. I told Edward and we hugged and he said he was on board with it. After I told Charlie and Renee I went to bed. The next morning, I spent most of my time having morning sickness and laying in bed. I felt terrible, so I called Rosalie up. "Hey Rose its Bella, are you having morning sickness?" I asked. "No, since my babies for full vampire, I have no morning sickness, neither does Alice or Esme." Rosalie answered. They were lucky, they were not bent down in the bathroom throwing their guts out. 3 months later.... It was 4:00 morning time. I got a call from Esme, she was in labor and Carlisle was delivering the babies. I need to get down there, so I put my jacket on and jumped into my truck and drove off. By the time I got there, Esme was laying on the bed holding two healthy babies, a boy she named Connor Oliver Cullen and Sarah Grace Cullen. "They are perfect" I said. "Yes, I am a mother to these fine babies" said Esme. Carlisle was smiling at his wife and was holding Connor, while she was holding Sarah. Alice was sitting on the chair in the room when all the sudden, she felt something wet on the chair. Her water broke and was in labor. Alice was laying on the floor and was ready to deliver the boys. "PUSH!" yelled Carlisle. "This hurts!!!" yelled Alice. Finally three minutes later, she gave birth to a boy who she named Landon Caleb Cullen, 4 minutes later, she gave birth to her second boy named Liam Preston Cullen. Jasper was holding Landon and told Alice, who was holding Liam, that he loved her and now his sons. Rosalie was smiling at Emmett and said, I hope when I deliver these babies that you are holding my hand. Emmett was thinking "smile and nod" which he did. Twenty minutes later, Rosalie's water broke, she was going to give birth to her triplets. "Emmett, come Rosalie is in your room!!" yelled Carlisle. "I'm here" said Emmett. "Rosalie is ready to push now" said Carlisle. "Emmett, are you ready to become a dad?" questioned Rosalie. "Yes" said Emmett. 5 minutes later, Rosalie gave birth to her first baby, a boy who she named Evan Riley Cullen. Next she gave birth to Ryan Elliot Cullen. Finally she had Ella Rachel Cullen. She was holding all three of them and was smiling. Rosalie was trying to wake up Emmett, who fainted in the room when he saw the first baby coming out her. Emmett finally woke up and held his kids. "Bella, when are you due?" questioned Rosalie. "I don't know" I answered. Edward came into Emmett and Rosalie's room. "Bella, lets get married" said Edward. "WHAT?" I yelled. "We need to be married because of the baby." "Well, I think you should turn me" I said. "I think after you have our daughter" said Edward.

The next day Me and Edward went to a wedding chapel and got married. Three hours later my water broke and I gave birth to a girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Everyone was happy that they were parents. And two days later Edward bit me and now I am a vampire with the rest of his and now my family. Two years later....... Rosalie is pregnant again, this time with twins a girl and boy, Alice was pregnant with a girl, Esme is having a boy and Carlisle said this is the LAST baby we are going to have, as for me and Edward we are having another baby, this time its twins and the doctor told me I'm having boys. Alice said the boys are going to be identical. Three months later.... Rosalie gave birth to Edmund Ray Cullen and Emily Rhiannon Cullen. Three days later Alice gave birth to Coco Chanel Cullen, after her favorite designer. Esme had William Hart Cullen. And finally I had Samuel Loyal Cullen and Seth Parker Cullen. Since I am a part of the family, I am moving with them to Beverly Hills. We packed up and took Carlisle's mercedes, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's porsche , Edward's volvo and my truck. We all drove to the sunny, warm city and seattled in. "Esme, this is a great place for the babies." said Rosalie. "Yes its a nice area" said Esme. I finished unpacking and let Renesmee, Sam and Seth play with Connor, Sarah, Landon, Liam, Evan , Ryan , Emily, Coco, Edmund, Emily and William. We have a lot of children and a large house, so theres enough room. "We have new neighbors!" yelled Esme. It was the Wilson family. "Hello we are your neighbors." said Debbie Wilson, these are my kids Annie and Dixon. "Hi, we are the Cullens I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle and I have too many kids to count" said an embrassed Esme. "Please come in" said Carlisle. "Your house is really nice" said Debbie. "Thank you"said Esme. "Do you have any kids that are going to West Beverly Hills High?" questioned Dixon. "Yes, we do, Kids come down!!!" Esme yelled. "Yes?" questioned Emmett. "Meet our new neighbors, the Wilsons" "Oh hello, I'm Emmett hold on let me get the others" said Emmett. "This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella" said Emmett. "You have beautiful kids" said Debbie. "Thank you, I have three more kids and grandchildren, This is Connor, Sarah and William" said Esme. "They are so adorable" said Annie. "Let me get my grandchildren, this is Landon, Liam, Evan, Ryan, Ella, Nessie, Coco, Edmund, Emily, Sam and Seth." said Carlisle. "Wow, your kids had children when they are just teens?" questioned Dixon. "Yes, but they are very good parents" said Esme. "Okay, so we are here if you need anything" said Debbie. "Welcome to Beverly Hills" said Annie. "Thank you!" yelled everyone. It was the next morning and we all drove to the school. Everyone took their own car. We fit right in because there was rich kids here. "Wow, this school is bigger than Forks high" said Rosalie. Me, Alice and Rosalie were walking together and every guy that we walked by hit on us. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in the same class, so I was sad I woulden't be able to sit next to my friends. "Sit down class, we have four new students here today, please introduce yourselves" said the teacher. "I am Alice and I moved here from Forks with my family" said Alice. One kid named George coughed "Pixie". Next Rosalie got up and introduced herself, this time every guy was paying attention. "Hi, I'm Rosalie and the girl that was up here, was my sister Alice." said Rosalie. This time George coughed "hot" Rosalie smiled and blushed. Emmett and George looked alike. But Geroge had blonde hair and Emmett had brown hair. After Emmett and Jasper introduced themselves, class was over. After class, Geroge went up to Rosalie and talked to her. "Hey, do you want to go to a party tonight with me?" questioned George. "No" said Rosalie, rejecting him. After school, the Cullens returned home. Rosalie smelled Jacob. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE YOUR GOING TO STINK UP THE COUCH!" yelled Rosalie. "I imprinted on Nessie and Ella." said Jacob. "YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER?!" questioned Rosalie in a screaming voice. "Yes because I'm in love" said Jacob. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Edward yelled. "I trusted you" I said. "YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Emmett yelled to Jacob's face. "Get out Jacob!" I yelled. After Jacob left, Edward and Emmett left Beverly Hills and drove in Emmett's Jeep to La Push to kill Jacob. Edward and Emmett hung Jacob by his toes and riped his fingers off one by one. As soon has they riped off the last finger, they ran to the Jeep and fled the scene. Edward and Emmett went back to Beverly Hills to the house. It was 10:30 am the next morning and it was Rosalie's birthday. "Happy birthday mommy" said Evan, Ryan and Ella. "Thank you" Rosalie replied. Emmett was holding Edmund and Emily, since they were only 3 months old. "Rose, I have a surprise for you outside" said Emmett. "You shoulden't have" said Rosalie. "I wanted to" Emmett replied. So Emmett put his hands over Rosalie's eyes and they walked outside. A red Ferrari 612 Scaglietti was sitting on the driveway. Emmett took his hands away from Rosalie's eyes and she looked at her present. "Thank you Emmett, I love it!" Rosalie yelled. Rosalie grabbed the keys from Emmett and was driving around for 4 hours. Esme was holding William and telling Connor and Sarah a story. Alice and Jasper was watching Dora the Exploror with Landon, Liam and Coco. Nessie had a fever, so I nursed her back to health. 26 YEARS LATER..................... Edward and I live in a town house by ourselves. Nessie married Mike Newton and they have a daughter Hailey Gianna Newton. Sam married a beautiful young woman Lydia. They have a son named Henry Edward Cullen. Seth married his ex girlfriend Maria, they are expecting a girl in the fall. Evan married a classmate named Fiona, they have twins a boy and girl named Anna Rosalie Cullen and Aaron Emmett Cullen. Ryan married a girl on the cheerleading team and her name is Kay, they are having a boy due next month. Ella is a model, so she married her photographer named Richard Fabson(who is 27 years older) they have a daughter named Violet Dara Fabson. Edmund married a doctor who was in his math class back in high school and her name is Adrian. Emily married her teacher Harold Leron. They have a girl named Hannah Ashlee Leron. Landon married a store owner named Linda, who is the exact same age (they share the same birthday) and they have a son named Kenneth Jasper Cullen. Liam and his wife Ethel have a daughter named Jane Alice Cullen. Coco married Calivin Marco and they have a daughter Sonya Regina Cullen. William has a girlfriend named Carrie and they are having a baby boy due in the spring. Sarah has a husband named Howard and they have a daughter named Dana Esme Parson. Connor is with his assistant who is younger than him by 5 years, Kathy and they are going to get married in 3 months because they have a son named Nate Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullens giving birth and moving to Beverly Hills**

**Bella POV (whole story)**

It was Tuesday 2:30 pm. I just came back from my doctor, I was in shock that I was PREGNANT and was going to be a mother. I am going to call Rosalie. "Hi Bella what's up?" I was thinking about telling her the news. "Rose I'm pregnant" I said it in great pain. "Your not the only one, you know" Rosalie said proudly. "What? Who is pregnant?" I questioned. "Um I have news to tell you. Me, Alice and Esme went to the doctors yesterday, and all three of us found out we are expecting." said Rosalie in a proud voice. How can they have kids? they are VAMPIRES I asked myself. "Bella, come at 5 pm." said Rosalie. After I hung up the phone, I sat on the kitchen chair until it was 5. In the Cullen's house, the men were sitting in the living room waiting for us women to deliver the news to them. "Hey guys, we have to talk." said Rosalie happily. "What?" questioned Emmett. "Me, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are pregnant" said Esme proudly. "This is dangerous" said Carlisle. Emmett, Edward and Jasper gave blank looks at us. "All of you should get abortions" said Edward. "No!" said Esme angrily. "We are keeping our babies, whether you like it or not!" said Rosalie. "Yeah" said Alice, agreeing with Rosalie. The truth was, I wanted the baby. Since Edward did not want this child, I was upset because he should be happy that we are going to have something that me and Edward can raise and love. "Emmett, what do you think about all of this?" questioned Rosalie. "I want a mini Emmett!" he said with excitment. Jasper kissed Alice and was happy he and Alice are having a baby. Esme convinced Edward to accept the pregnancy and keep the baby, which he did. I have to tell Renee and Charlie. I went home and told the news to Charlie. He was happy and hoped it was a boy. I called Renee up and told her, She was thrilled she was going to be a grandma. 5 long, hard months later, We were at the OBGYN to find out the sex of our babies. Esme have names for her baby. If it was a boy, she wanted to name him Conner and if it was a girl, she wanted to name her Sarah. I went first to the doctor. "Isabella Swan?" questioned Doctor Parker. "Yes?" I questioned with fear. "You are having a girl, Congratulations " said the doctor. I went back to the waiting room where Rosalie, Alice and Esme were. "So?" questioned Alice. "Ladies, it's a girl!" I said happily. "We are so happy for you Bella !"said Esme. Next it was Alice to see the doctor. Alice came out smiling. "It's

twin boys!!" said a very happy Alice. "I am so happy for you!" said Rosalie. Then it was time for Rosalie. She came out with a shocked look on her face. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" questioned Esme. "Well I'm having triplets, Two boys and a girl" said Rosalie. "Wow" the three of us said at once. Finally Esme went in. She came out smiling. "I'm expecting a boy and a girl" she said with a priceless look on her face. After pulling up to their house, we wanted to tell our men the news. After telling her husband that she is having triplets, Rosalie hugged Emmett and kissed him. Emmett was happy that him and his wife are having triplets. Alice told Jasper and they kissed. Esme told Carlisle and they hugged each other. I told Edward and we hugged and he said he was on board with it. After I told Charlie and Renee I went to bed. The next morning, I spent most of my time having morning sickness and laying in bed. I felt terrible, so I called Rosalie up. "Hey Rose its Bella, are you having morning sickness?" I asked. "No, since my babies for full vampire, I have no morning sickness, neither does Alice or Esme." Rosalie answered. They were lucky, they were not bent down in the bathroom throwing their guts out. 3 months later.... It was 4:00 morning time. I got a call from Esme, she was in labor and Carlisle was delivering the babies. I need to get down there, so I put my jacket on and jumped into my truck and drove off. By the time I got there, Esme was laying on the bed holding two healthy babies, a boy she named Connor Oliver Cullen and Sarah Grace Cullen. "They are perfect" I said. "Yes, I am a mother to these fine babies" said Esme. Carlisle was smiling at his wife and was holding Connor, while she was holding Sarah. Alice was sitting on the chair in the room when all the sudden, she felt something wet on the chair. Her water broke and was in labor. Alice was laying on the floor and was ready to deliver the boys. "PUSH!" yelled Carlisle. "This hurts!!!" yelled Alice. Finally three minutes later, she gave birth to a boy who she named Landon Caleb Cullen, 4 minutes later, she gave birth to her second boy named Liam Preston Cullen. Jasper was holding Landon and told Alice, who was holding Liam, that he loved her and now his sons. Rosalie was smiling at Emmett and said, I hope when I deliver these babies that you are holding my hand. Emmett was thinking "smile and nod" which he did. Twenty minutes later, Rosalie's water broke, she was going to give birth to her triplets. "Emmett, come Rosalie is in your room!!" yelled Carlisle. "I'm here" said Emmett. "Rosalie is ready to push now" said Carlisle. "Emmett, are you ready to become a dad?" questioned Rosalie. "Yes" said Emmett. 5 minutes later, Rosalie gave birth to her first baby, a boy who she named Evan Riley Cullen. Next she gave birth to Ryan Elliot Cullen. Finally she had Ella Rachel Cullen. She was holding all three of them and was smiling. Rosalie was trying to wake up Emmett, who fainted in the room when he saw the first baby coming out her. Emmett finally woke up and held his kids. "Bella, when are you due?" questioned Rosalie. "I don't know" I answered. Edward came into Emmett and Rosalie's room. "Bella, lets get married" said Edward. "WHAT?" I yelled. "We need to be married because of the baby." "Well, I think you should turn me" I said. "I think after you have our daughter" said Edward.

The next day Me and Edward went to a wedding chapel and got married. Three hours later my water broke and I gave birth to a girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Everyone was happy that they were parents. And two days later Edward bit me and now I am a vampire with the rest of his and now my family. Two years later....... Rosalie is pregnant again, this time with twins a girl and boy, Alice was pregnant with a girl, Esme is having a boy and Carlisle said this is the LAST baby we are going to have, as for me and Edward we are having another baby, this time its twins and the doctor told me I'm having boys. Alice said the boys are going to be identical. Three months later.... Rosalie gave birth to Edmund Ray Cullen and Emily Rhiannon Cullen. Three days later Alice gave birth to Coco Chanel Cullen, after her favorite designer. Esme had William Hart Cullen. And finally I had Samuel Loyal Cullen and Seth Parker Cullen. Since I am a part of the family, I am moving with them to Beverly Hills. We packed up and took Carlisle's mercedes, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's porsche , Edward's volvo and my truck. We all drove to the sunny, warm city and seattled in. "Esme, this is a great place for the babies." said Rosalie. "Yes its a nice area" said Esme. I finished unpacking and let Renesmee, Sam and Seth play with Connor, Sarah, Landon, Liam, Evan , Ryan , Emily, Coco, Edmund, Emily and William. We have a lot of children and a large house, so theres enough room. "We have new neighbors!" yelled Esme. It was the Wilson family. "Hello we are your neighbors." said Debbie Wilson, these are my kids Annie and Dixon. "Hi, we are the Cullens I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle and I have too many kids to count" said an embrassed Esme. "Please come in" said Carlisle. "Your house is really nice" said Debbie. "Thank you"said Esme. "Do you have any kids that are going to West Beverly Hills High?" questioned Dixon. "Yes, we do, Kids come down!!!" Esme yelled. "Yes?" questioned Emmett. "Meet our new neighbors, the Wilsons" "Oh hello, I'm Emmett hold on let me get the others" said Emmett. "This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella" said Emmett. "You have beautiful kids" said Debbie. "Thank you, I have three more kids and grandchildren, This is Connor, Sarah and William" said Esme. "They are so adorable" said Annie. "Let me get my grandchildren, this is Landon, Liam, Evan, Ryan, Ella, Nessie, Coco, Edmund, Emily, Sam and Seth." said Carlisle. "Wow, your kids had children when they are just teens?" questioned Dixon. "Yes, but they are very good parents" said Esme. "Okay, so we are here if you need anything" said Debbie. "Welcome to Beverly Hills" said Annie. "Thank you!" yelled everyone. It was the next morning and we all drove to the school. Everyone took their own car. We fit right in because there was rich kids here. "Wow, this school is bigger than Forks high" said Rosalie. Me, Alice and Rosalie were walking together and every guy that we walked by hit on us. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in the same class, so I was sad I woulden't be able to sit next to my friends. "Sit down class, we have four new students here today, please introduce yourselves" said the teacher. "I am Alice and I moved here from Forks with my family" said Alice. One kid named George coughed "Pixie". Next Rosalie got up and introduced herself, this time every guy was paying attention. "Hi, I'm Rosalie and the girl that was up here, was my sister Alice." said Rosalie. This time George coughed "hot" Rosalie smiled and blushed. Emmett and George looked alike. But Geroge had blonde hair and Emmett had brown hair. After Emmett and Jasper introduced themselves, class was over. After class, Geroge went up to Rosalie and talked to her. "Hey, do you want to go to a party tonight with me?" questioned George. "No" said Rosalie, rejecting him. After school, the Cullens returned home. Rosalie smelled Jacob. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE YOUR GOING TO STINK UP THE COUCH!" yelled Rosalie. "I imprinted on Nessie and Ella." said Jacob. "YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER?!" questioned Rosalie in a screaming voice. "Yes because I'm in love" said Jacob. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Edward yelled. "I trusted you" I said. "YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Emmett yelled to Jacob's face. "Get out Jacob!" I yelled. After Jacob left, Edward and Emmett left Beverly Hills and drove in Emmett's Jeep to La Push to kill Jacob. Edward and Emmett hung Jacob by his toes and riped his fingers off one by one. As soon has they riped off the last finger, they ran to the Jeep and fled the scene. Edward and Emmett went back to Beverly Hills to the house. It was 10:30 am the next morning and it was Rosalie's birthday. "Happy birthday mommy" said Evan, Ryan and Ella. "Thank you" Rosalie replied. Emmett was holding Edmund and Emily, since they were only 3 months old. "Rose, I have a surprise for you outside" said Emmett. "You shoulden't have" said Rosalie. "I wanted to" Emmett replied. So Emmett put his hands over Rosalie's eyes and they walked outside. A red Ferrari 612 Scaglietti was sitting on the driveway. Emmett took his hands away from Rosalie's eyes and she looked at her present. "Thank you Emmett, I love it!" Rosalie yelled. Rosalie grabbed the keys from Emmett and was driving around for 4 hours. Esme was holding William and telling Connor and Sarah a story. Alice and Jasper was watching Dora the Exploror with Landon, Liam and Coco. Nessie had a fever, so I nursed her back to health. 26 YEARS LATER..................... Edward and I live in a town house by ourselves. Nessie married Mike Newton and they have a daughter Hailey Gianna Newton. Sam married a beautiful young woman Lydia. They have a son named Henry Edward Cullen. Seth married his ex girlfriend Maria, they are expecting a girl in the fall. Evan married a classmate named Fiona, they have twins a boy and girl named Anna Rosalie Cullen and Aaron Emmett Cullen. Ryan married a girl on the cheerleading team and her name is Kay, they are having a boy due next month. Ella is a model, so she married her photographer named Richard Fabson(who is 27 years older) they have a daughter named Violet Dara Fabson. Edmund married a doctor who was in his math class back in high school and her name is Adrian. Emily married her teacher Harold Leron. They have a girl named Hannah Ashlee Leron. Landon married a store owner named Linda, who is the exact same age (they share the same birthday) and they have a son named Kenneth Jasper Cullen. Liam and his wife Ethel have a daughter named Jane Alice Cullen. Coco married Calivin Marco and they have a daughter Sonya Regina Cullen. William has a girlfriend named Carrie and they are having a baby boy due in the spring. Sarah has a husband named Howard and they have a daughter named Dana Esme Parson. Connor is with his assistant who is younger than him by 5 years, Kathy and they are going to get married in 3 months because they have a son named Nate Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
